


【授权翻译】The Secret Game/秘密游戏

by Klawmey



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawmey/pseuds/Klawmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个很温馨的故事~<br/>正在把lofter上的翻译都备份来AO3> </p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Secret Game/秘密游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379911) by [thatzodiacsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky). 



他们之间这项傻气的传统始于濑户七岁生日那天。木户骄傲地送了一张她画的他们一家六口的蜡笔画，文乃则笑着递给他一只彩花帮她挑选的毛绒玩具小狗。濑户感动得几乎哭了出来（虽然那时他几乎没有不哭的时候），然后期待地看向鹿野，却只收到了男孩的大笑和半真半假的道歉。

 

或许是濑户脸上被背叛一般的表情让鹿野有些心虚，那晚鹿野并没有直接爬上属于他的上铺，而是爬进了濑户的下铺。

 

“想不想知道我的秘密？”他挑衅地说道。而濑户则忘记了对方今天的恶行，睁大了眼睛点点头。鹿野总是编故事、捏造自己的过去讲给大家听；但如果是鹿野的秘密的话就不一样了。

 

“啊啊，但是听好了——我告诉你我的一个秘密，这就算你今年的生日礼物，你就别想从我这儿得到别的什么啦。”

 

“没关系！只要你能告诉我真话——”濑户咽下了后半句，但是鹿野知道他想说什么。濑户最近已经开始学习掌控能力了，所以他知道鹿野是不是在说谎，比任何人都知道得更清楚。如果鹿野和他说真话，对他来说绝对是最好的礼物。

 

“好嘞，听好了，”鹿野压低嗓门轻声说，如果被父母听见了他们会过来查房，“本来呢，作为生日礼物，我给你做了个蛋糕，但是我把它吃光了。”

 

濑户倒吸了一口气作出一副惊恐的样子，然后向他扑去，一阵无伤大雅的扭打后，鹿野想这个小插曲应该会很快被遗忘。

 

 

……

 

 

转年，当濑户八岁的时候，这回熄灯后是濑户主动爬到了属于鹿野的上铺。

 

“嘿，今年你要告诉我什么秘密？”他问，眼睛里亮亮的满是好奇。

 

鹿野根本没料到会有这样的事，大笑着打趣拖延时间：“我的秘密？这就是你想要的生日礼物？”

 

他本以为濑户只是在开玩笑，但个子比他还小些的男孩却热切地点点头，又补充了一句：“必须是你从没告诉过其他人的秘密！我也不会告诉别人，我发誓。”

 

烦躁地迅速搜刮着能说的话，鹿野脱口而出：“我上星期不小心打碎了彩花小姐的盘子，我把它藏起来了所以她没发现。”

 

让鹿野自己都吃惊的是，这件事是真的，他眨了眨眼。也许这游戏终究还是有些诚意的。

 

“这也没什么，我把球踢进了爸爸的书房，还打翻了那个大地球仪。我觉得你应该告诉她。”濑户建议道，翻了个身凝视着鹿野，他的一边脸颊被枕头压得有些变形。但鹿野已经告诉濑户一句真话了，所以他很快地转移了话题。

 

 

……

 

 

濑户九岁那年，鹿野已经准备好了。濑户刚刚进入房间准备换睡衣，鹿野就从上铺滑下，盘腿坐在地上，看着他。

 

“我很嫉妒。”鹿野突然说。濑户正在翻找配对的袜子，眨了眨眼。这件事压在鹿野心头已经两个多月了，他决定把这当作今年的秘密。他好像是迫不及待地想要说出来：“这就是今年给你的秘密。我很嫉妒木户和文乃姐是女生，有一堆女孩子的小秘密还有别的东西。我也想和姐姐那么亲密。”

 

鹿野在说话的时候笑了笑，还耸了耸肩，濑户简直要怀疑这话的真假了，但至今为止鹿野告诉他的秘密都是真的。对鹿野来说，濑户并没有告诉彩花小姐他打碎盘子的事，他觉得他可以给濑户更多的信任。

 

无论如何，说出秘密后鹿野觉得轻松多了。他朝濑户笑了笑，顺着梯子爬上了床。“晚安。”他用颤抖的声音说，尽了极大的努力才把那句“谢谢”咽了回去。

 

 

……

 

 

当濑户十岁的时候，鹿野已经想不出任何他想告诉濑户的事情。他鼓起脸颊思考着，濑户也耐心地等待着，时不时哼哼着晃晃腿。终于鹿野张了张嘴，濑户也转向他，期待地露齿一笑。

 

“别那么激动！并不是什么有趣的事……”鹿野大笑道，心里有点犹豫该不该告诉濑户他在想什么。但是他已经思考过这件事（原文：he’d already thought of it，个人理解是想过的事情濑户可以读到），不能退缩了。

 

他摸了摸鼻子，然后开口：“在我小时候，嗯，还没死掉的时候，我妈妈打破了我的鼻子。那纯粹是个意外！她在客厅里扔东西，我不小心走进去了……然后我的鼻子被飞出来的东西撞歪了。后来我得到了能力，就把鼻子修好了。”

 

濑户睁大眼睛忧虑地看着他，鹿野突然为告诉濑户这件事而感到罪恶。他暗暗发誓以后再也不说这么严肃的话题了，然后发动了目欺能力把鼻子变歪。“所以我应该长这样。”他说道，一双细瞳在黑暗中闪着赤红的光。随后濑户憋不住的大笑声把大人们招来查房了。

 

 

……

 

 

濑户的十一岁生日之前的好几天鹿野就开始兴奋了。他已经想到了完美的秘密，那种可以让濑户像去年一样笑出声、但不会让他难过的秘密。他简直等不及了，晚饭的时候也一直坐立不安，直到他们回到房间。躺在一张床上对现在的他们来说已经有点挤得慌了，毕竟他们都长高了很多。但他们仍然一起缩在下铺里，膝盖顶着下巴，面对面地躺着。

 

鹿野傻笑了一下，濑户也回笑，仿佛是热切地想听听今年的秘密是什么。“嗯，”鹿野开口，濑户又凑近了一些，“前几天我试穿了文乃姐的制服。”

 

濑户“扑哧”笑了出来，鹿野为了能让他听清而稍稍提高了声音，“我超～喜欢那套衣服！”他说道，边扭着摆了一个姿势，“而且很合身！”

 

濑户笑得太厉害了，蜷起身子滚下了床，咯咯的笑声仍然清晰可闻。鹿野从床上探下身子，在他耳边吹着气说：“你想看吗？我敢打赌我超～级～可爱，你也应该穿上试试。”

 

“别闹啦！”濑户喘着气说，因为笑得太厉害而说不出话来，鹿野摆出一副胜利的笑容。

 

“好吧，我不闹了，但是以后我可就不送你生日礼物了……”鹿野戏弄地说，濑户不得不认输。

 

 

……

 

 

濑户的十二岁生日渐渐临近，鹿野觉得这有点傻气，因为濑户的生日正好在鹿野和木户的生日中间，而濑户也应该期待了很长时间了。他们现在有了各自的房间，熄灯时间也宽松了不少。当濑户倚上鹿野卧室的门框时，鹿野几乎没有任何准备时间。

 

“真是坚持不懈啊——？”鹿野拖长腔调慢慢吞吞地说着，斜斜瞥了濑户一眼。濑户讪笑，耸了耸肩。“好吧，过来坐下吧。”

 

“感觉像是睡前故事一样！你应该每天晚上都给我讲个秘密。”濑户叽叽喳喳道，坐在书桌椅上往后靠了靠，趴在桌上。

 

“如果我真那么干的话在一年之内我就没有秘密可以讲了！”鹿野摇摇头回答道，“无～聊。”

 

“诶，不要这样嘛，你肯定至少有三百个秘密。”濑户打趣道，而鹿野承认濑户大概是对的。

 

“好吧，但是今年的秘密很无趣。”无视了鹿野的声明，濑户仍然把椅子又挪近了些摆出一副洗耳恭听的姿态，“嗯，你知道我特别★受欢迎对吧？前几天有女孩子约我出去，不过我拒绝了她。”

 

“哈？为什么？你不喜欢她吗？”濑户迷惑地问道。

 

“一点都不喜欢，她很吵，还很八卦，简直和我认识的某个人一样八卦。”鹿野耸了耸肩回答道。

 

说实话，鹿野也不知道自己为什么要拒绝她，她是他的同学，他也不讨厌她，但是他觉得自己不能信任她。至少不能像信任木户和濑户一样信任她。

 

“我一点都不八卦！”濑户抗议道，“而且再怎么说，你不能在我生日这天说我坏话。”鹿野却想不起来有这样的规定，他们又玩闹式地争吵了一番。

 

 

……

 

 

来年濑户的十三岁生日逼近了，而鹿野觉得他们早在几年前就应该摒弃这项愚蠢的游戏了。他把被子拉过头顶，假装他已经睡着了，但是濑户不屈不挠地给他挠痒痒，直到他坐起来，举起双手投降。

 

“我认输！我认输行了吧！”鹿野假装哀嚎道，濑户停止了搔痒。濑户蹲坐回脚后跟上，等着鹿野开口，但是鹿野并没有。于是濑户再次挪近了些。

 

“好吧，好吧，”鹿野笑着让步，“我在周五考试的时候作弊了。其实我干过很多次，我把答案写在胳膊上然后动用我的能力，所以没人注意到。”

 

鹿野小心翼翼地保守了这个秘密很长时间，每次考完试后他都用力擦洗自己的小臂上的笔迹，小心地不让校服沾上墨水。所以他很惊讶自己竟然就这么告诉濑户了。不知为何他很笃定濑户不会告诉任何人。

 

濑户发出了斥责般的咕哝，鹿野猛地抬起头盯着他。

 

“你自己说过不会告诉别人的！”鹿野控告道，这回轮到濑户举起双手投降了。

 

“我不会，不会的。”濑户承诺道，而鹿野完全相信了他。

 

 

……

 

 

濑户的十四岁生日越来越近了，鹿野却连想想今年的秘密的精力都没有。他把所有精力都花在了向其余两人保守所有事情上，当晚上濑户欢快地在门口上下晃动时，他还没有想到一个。

 

“我昨天逃学了。”在濑户开口之前他很快地说道，然后等着濑户离开。

 

“那个我知道，”濑户飞快地答道，说着走进房间，坐在了鹿野的床的边缘上。“我是说，我们在一个班啊。”

 

“我不在乎，这是今年给你的秘密，你就别想再知道一个了。”鹿野抱臂说道，他的尾音带着点抱怨，听起来很孩子气并且令人怀念。但这句话本身并没有什么好玩的，鹿野看起来是不会让步了。

 

鹿野可以感觉到濑户正盯着他，但他拒绝看他。今天是濑户的生日没错，可这并不意味着他们必须迁就他。他们早就不再是小孩子了，鹿野为濑户这种拒绝长大的行为感到腻烦。这不公平。

 

“作为今年的秘密你可以告诉我你为什么逃学——”濑户建议道，但是鹿野刻薄地笑了。他抬头盯着濑户。

 

“哎呀，越来越贪心了呢？”鹿野尖锐地说道。濑户僵住了。

 

鹿野等待着濑户再说些什么，但濑户只是默默地站起来走了。鹿野低声叹了口气，翻身趴在床上，盯着自己的手练习让它们变得纤小柔软，而不是原本那瘦骨嶙峋的模样。

 

 

……

 

 

濑户十五岁的时候一切都变了。文乃死了，他和鹿野再次住进了同一个房间，因为他们的公寓太小了，所以没有别的选择。

 

现在只有他们三个人了，有的时候鹿野会迷惑木户是如何独自沉默地站在那里，拥有着自己的一间房间。鹿野用了过去的几个月的时间来适应濑户睡觉前四处走动的簌簌的噪音。而当这晚濑户蜷缩在他的床脚时，他几乎没有意识到有什么不寻常的东西。

 

“今天是我的生日。”濑户热切地说。鹿野惊得跳了起来，突然想起来了这回事。他感觉去年简直像是上辈子的事，但当他记起去年的事时仍然有种罪恶感。为什么濑户又提起这件事？

 

他极力在脑子里搜刮着，然后跪坐在濑户旁边。这儿的墙薄得像纸，所以他得压低声音不让木户听到。他想说些傻气而无关痛痒的事糊弄过去，比如’不小心把漂白剂倒进暗色衣服里的人是我’之类的——然后他把一只手搭在濑户肩上保持平衡，向前俯身在濑户耳边低语。

 

濑户伸出一只手放在鹿野的腰上以防他摔倒，尽管那只手确实帮他保持了平衡不过也同时让鹿野的大脑短路了，当他凑近对濑户耳语时，他的嘴唇若有若无地扫过濑户的耳朵，从嘴边说出来的却是——

 

“我觉得我喜欢男性多过女性。”

 

鹿野的脸“蹭”地红了，他迅速收回身子。他并不是没有想过自己的性向问题，但是过去几年他有太多更重要的事情要思考，而这件事完全被抛在了脑后。濑户目瞪口呆地凝视着他，鹿野觉得自己不能忍受继续逗留看他的表情了。

 

鹿野的心怦怦跳，他挤出一声窃笑，不屑地挥挥手：“你最好在苍蝇飞进去之前把嘴闭上！好吧，生日快乐，就这样。”

 

意识到自己的声音并不是非常有说服力，鹿野跳下床离开了房间，看来今晚是自己最近越来越频繁的夜游的最好时间。

 

 

……

 

 

濑户的十六岁生日到了，尽管尽了最大的努力，他还是要工作一整天。他最后的晚班上到很晚，当他给木户发短信时木户回复说他们可以明天再一起庆祝。

 

十一点左右的时候，鹿野听到了濑户打开公寓门的声音。他不太确定濑户还记不记得他们之间关于秘密的游戏，所以当濑户走进客厅时他尽量摆出一副很无聊、没话可说的样子。但之后脚步声停止了，门吱的一声开了，鹿野皱眉坐了起来。

 

之前公寓里只有他们三个人，现在由于茉莉的加入有四个人了，而鹿野却怎么也不习惯有另外一个人住在公寓里。她坐在他的椅子里，用着他最喜欢的杯子，看起来还成了木户和濑户两人注意力的中心。

 

每次回到家鹿野都会忘记茉莉住在这里这回事，而每一次他都会暗暗不高兴地惊讶一番。而现在他的神经紧绷生怕濑户下一句就是说他今晚要到茉莉的房间去。今天是他的生日，鹿野猜他可以做任何他想做的事。但那并不意味着濑户就忘记了他们之间那项愚蠢的传统。不过考虑到去年发生的事，忘记了倒是最好。

 

当鹿野有些不耐烦决定去睡觉的时候，门悄悄地开了。濑户闪身进来，在唇边竖起食指示意他安静。他尽量小声地把身后的门关上，然后扑通一声在鹿野旁边坐了下来。

 

“Kay（英文中kano的绰号，Kay=K），告诉我吧。”他毫无预兆地开口，转向鹿野咧嘴笑了。

 

鹿野非常吃惊，过了一秒才反应过来。“呃……如果我耽搁一个小时拖到29号，那我是不是就不用告诉你我的秘密了？”他终于慢吞吞地开口，斜眼看了濑户一下，“你差点儿太迟了！”

 

“规矩不是这样的！”濑户抗议道，仍然等待着鹿野开口。鹿野知道他躲不掉了，但不知为何这次他不想躲了。和之前一样，他感到有一股负面情绪郁结在胸口不吐不快，虽然就算说出来了可能也不会好受多少。

 

“你准备好了？”他问道，濑户点点头。鹿野考虑了一下要不要凑近些在濑户耳边说，但鉴于去年的经历他打消了这个念头。再说，他不在乎别人会不会听见。

 

“我不喜欢她。”他宣布，他知道濑户明白他在说谁。

 

濑户长长地叹了口气，鹿野以为他要解释些什么，或者告诉他再给茉莉一次机会。但是濑户再次让他吃惊了。

 

“我可以告诉你一个秘密吗？”濑户扫视鹿野一眼，鹿野迷惑地点点头。

 

起初，鹿野以为濑户要俯身在他耳边说话，但是当濑户用双手捧住自己的脸颊时他才意识到这角度全错了，不过太晚了。

 

濑户仿佛没注意到鹿野已经惊得僵住，轻柔地吻了他。

 

当濑户坐回后脚上时，两人间的距离依然很近，濑户的膝盖顶着鹿野的小腿，他笑着说：“请不要讨厌她。”

 

“刚才那是什么意思？”鹿野终于问道，他的大脑终于回过神了。

 

“我不知道，”濑户回答道，“我可以再做一次吗？”

 

“我不知道，”鹿野模仿道，把濑户的声音学了个十成十，濑户这回发自内心地咯咯笑得颤了起来。

 

“这就是你一直缠着我让我给你讲秘密的原因？”鹿野问道，濑户摇了摇头。

 

“不！只是，我在想，如果我们都活到很老，到最后我就了解你的全部了。”

 

这理由实在是太俗气而滑稽了，如果说这话的人不是濑户他简直以为对方是在拿他开玩笑。但如果是濑户的话他只是一如既往的坦诚得傻气，鹿野笑出了声。

 

“好吧，从现在起每年你的生日我都会告诉你一个秘密，行不行？”

 

濑户点点头，他的表情很困惑；这有什么区别吗？

 

“而每年我的生日，你可以告诉我像刚才那样的秘密。”

 

濑户的脸亮了起来，迫不及待地俯身想再次亲吻鹿野，但鹿野用双手堵住了濑户的嘴，脸上又浮现出了那种戏弄的笑容：“啊～哈！我说了在我生日那天！”

 

“但这规定不是永远的——……”

 

“拜托，稍微耐心一点，”鹿野嘲弄道，尽管濑户让步了，他还是把鹿野拉入一个紧得有些不舒服的怀抱，他们又玩笑式地打闹了起来。

 

第二天早上鹿野发现自己被濑户的胳膊圈住，他一激灵起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，呼吸也加快了。他依偎着濑户的胸膛，当濑户在他额头上轻轻印下一吻时，鹿野觉得无论如何，这游戏终究还是有些令人怀念之处的。


End file.
